The Horrors of Akuze
by DalishGrey
Summary: The bulkheads creaked as the ship heaved, breaking the momentary bouts of silence until there was no respite from sound. The inertial dampeners were playing up...again. Every muscle relaxed as she closed her eyes, losing herself in the soft hum of the engines and the subtle crank of oxygen filters. It was bizarrely soothing, a small comfort when surrounded by uncertainty.
1. Prologue - Where It All Began

**Prologue - Where It All Began**

The young woman read through her paperwork, making sure every little detail was right, she didn't want this to go wrong. Her head pounded. She was _really_ going to do this. She had to. She wanted to.

With the papers tucked under her arm, she moved to tie her hair, wanting to look at least a little presentable in her suit. Emerald eyes narrowed and she sighed, realizing this could be her big break, this could help her get back on track. The pounding of multiple footsteps, roused her from her trance.

"Piss off Finch! She went this way!" a voice bellowed, the heavy thundering of their running, rounded the corner.

"Shit!" she picked up pace, sliding her paperwork into her bag before running as quickly as her feet could carry her.

"Hey boys! Tessa's tryna run away!" he called after her, she pressed on, determined to see it through. She cried out as a booted foot flew up, colliding with her jaw.

"Aww, look at Tessy all dressed up!" he squealed and clapped his hands mockingly "you musta pinched that from somewhere nice!" he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet, smiling maliciously. She pushed him away.

"You said you'd be alright if I went to the Alliance! I'm done stealing! I'm not running for the Reds anymore" she spat, her lips and chin stained red with blood, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. The shadow loomed over her and a hand reached out for her neck. Before he could think, she swiveled on the ball of her foot and her knee collided with his ribs, the sickening crack of bone leaving her unphased. He doubled over, blood pouring from his mouth with a slow fervour.

A closed fist met the back of her head with a force that sent her tumbling forward and into the arms of a stranger. Two long arms snaked under her own and lifted her to her feet. She looked up at the young man, he peered down at her with a furrowed brow and narrowed, mocha eyes.

"What's going on here?" he asked, holding her close as he assessed her attackers. She leaned against him, her head throbbing and eyes struggling to focus as the concussion set in. His chest heaved as the adrenaline flooded through his veins.

"I shoul-I should go..." she murmured, pushing away from his sculpted chest, he felt warm beneath her fingers, strong, familiar. One of them lunged forward, reaching for the raven strands that fell to her shoulders. His path was cut short as the stranger threw a fist, connecting it with the man's stomach and then upper-cutting to his nose. With a deep breath he turned to the young woman that stood behind him, flashing her a quick smile before swiftly kicking the downed young man in the stomach. He made little work of the small group, eventually sighing with relief when he finally managed to turn his attention to her. She stood with her eyebrow quirked, trying to blink away the blurriness while trying to remain impressed.

"The name's Daniel Toombs by the way" he offered her his hand and lead her away from them as quickly as she could manage. "What _was_ that about?" he asked, she lifted a hand to her jaw, wiping away the blood with her sleeve. They walked down the road, his body close to hers in a protective stance. He smiled down at her and despite not getting to her before they split her lip, gave her a black eye and a cut jaw...he was happy.

The two of them turned the corner, a large white building towered above them and she sighed deeply.

"I was going here...actually" she gestured, pulling her hair back into a short ponytail.

"Want me to come with you miss?" he smiled softly, hands in pockets and looking at her awkwardly. She was a combination of raven black hair, bright green eyes (with gold rings), plump lips and fair skin. Minus the bruises, she would have been very attractive.

 _'She's pretty...'_

"Sure, who knows when I'll need my bodyguard again eh?" she chuckled, hitting him lightly and snapping him from his trail of thought, her strides were low and slightly hindered from when she used her knee. The young woman hadn't considered if the snap was _his_ ribs or her knee cap. Either way, she was in pain. He ran a hand through his choppy chocolate brown hair and slid his arm through hers, keeping her upright. She couldn't restrain her grateful smile.

"For the record, my name's not _miss_ , it's Tessa Shepard"


	2. The Silence of Shadows

**The Silence of Shadows**

 _ **...5 years later...**_

 _\- Last Transmission - Pioneer Team -_  
 _'The settlements are progressing as expected. Colonization proceeding. Minor tremors, nothing that requires extra foundational stability. Maintaining communication with Alliance R &D. _

_Next transmission will be inbound at 0600 hours.' -_

 _Hmm._ Her eyes strained and she groaned, putting down the datapad. She'd read the transcription over and over and over again. There had to be something they were missing, there _had_ to be. She sighed deeply, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palms. Toombs dropped down beside her, breaking her momentary solitude, a familiar light of mischief in his eyes.

Absent mindedly she traced a slender finger along the line of her jaw, feeling the dip and rise of her scar. It was a subtle reminder of a life she'd left behind, but it's what drove her.

She shook away the thought and looked up at the man next to her, a beaming smile claiming most of his face. He was a year younger than her, all dark hair and brown eyes, a brother in most respects. Still her head minorly throbbed, making her regret staring at the glowing cyan screen for too long. He had something to say and as she looked him in the face, she could see the words hanging on the tip of his bitten tongue.

"What?" she asked, trying to ignore his infectious enthusiasm that had started waring mildly thin.

"You know what this is, don't you?" his voice would have burst an eardrum if not for the deep chuckle he was suppressing. Toombs was more-or-less bouncing in his seat, warranting a laugh from Shepard.

She leaned back in her seat with a roll of her eyes, armoured fingers tugging on loose strands of raven. Irritated. Uneasy.  
"Please, do enlighten me".

He shifted forward, balancing his weight on the edge of the sturdy metallic chair.  
"This is my first official _investigation_ " he answered, biting a pink lip and wiggling his fingers in a strange display of excitement. She sighed and rested her head on the curve of the chair, muttering under her breath, near a whisper.

"You sound bloody five..."

"What was that Shep?".

She put the datapad down beside her, before pulling the wild raven layers back into a sleek ponytail, a few stray tendrils falling in front of emerald eyes.  
"I said it's about bloody time" he quirked a brow and poked his tongue out from between parted lips. "Besides, this is routine, nothing to get excited about" she smiled softly, trying to convince herself, just as much as him. With a sigh she leaned back in her chair. The dim light of the hold made it hard to keep her eyes open.

The bulkheads creaked as the ship heaved, breaking the momentary bouts of silence until there was no respite from sound. The inertial dampeners were playing up...again. Every muscle relaxed as she closed her eyes, losing herself in the soft hum of the engines and the subtle crank of oxygen filters. It was bizarrely soothing, a small comfort when surrounded by uncertainty. With her arms across her chest, she sought a rest, trying desperately to ignore the dull drumming of Toomb's fingers against the side of his seat. Everything felt like it balanced on a precipice...and it was quietly maddening. But they had to wait.

He nudged her softly, gaining her a weary groan as he jutted his head in the direction of one of the officers. She glanced up at the one in question, dark blonde hair softly frame pale blue eyes, a stubble lined jaw clenched as he looked at her with guilt. It almost warranted guilt from her, but she was resistant. It _had_ been his fault, he should never have volunteered for this mission, he'd disregarded regulation on behalf of carelessness...and it pissed her off.

"You two been fighting again?" Toombs asked, concern toning his voice, though he backed down at the sight of her sideways glare "alright, alright! I won't pry, he's an idiot that doesn't deserve you, but I won't pry" he winked, making her smile softly. She liked him for that.

Things with Adam Donovan were, _complicated_. He was her Commanding officer, seven years her senior, but still she could keep up.

She thought of how they started out, a young woman, two years into her training, catching the eye of a by-the-book officer. Stolen kisses in the solitude of a dark hallway, a passionate touch in the confines of her apartment. It wasn't the same anymore, the passion and affection remained, but as she rose through the ranks with haste, he found himself more and more intimidated by the raven woman.

She'd been packing for her deployment when he'd approached her, explaining that he'd also volunteered for the assignment. It was swiftly followed by growling, a vase shattering against her kitchen wall and a _very_ long night. Hands fumbling, caressing, gripping. Legs wrapping at his waist, fingers threading through raven hair as they fell onto the bed. A heated night, borne of frustration and ending in heavy breaths and apologies.

But now, as she looked at him from across the hold, she knew exactly what he was doing...and he was doing it completely the wrong way.

She loved him, but she could have punched him with just as much ease.

Silently she scolded herself, realizing she'd drifted into a daydream. _This_ is why she had to stay focused. _This_ was why it was a bad idea, regulations aside.

Toombs wrapped an arm around her, letting the young woman sink into his side, a soft smile graced her lips and he peppered kisses on her dark hair. Her head still throbbed, but she'd calmed atleast. He grunted loudly as her fist impacted his side.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he growled softly. She didn't look up at him, instead keeping her gaze low.

"For being right" she chuckled.

Everyone looked around with unease; tension and anxiety just as abundant as excitement. As she closed her eyes, she could hear every breath, feel the fall and rise of Toombs' chest, taste Adam's name on her tongue. He watched her, pale blue eyes burning through her armour, his gaze was a soft caress, but grew into an intense desire as she opened her eyes and locked them on his.

Everything seemed to strive for some sort of balance.

Looking around, she recognised most of the soldiers that volunteered were fresh out of their training, fingers not yet calloused, armour still bordering on pristine. Volunteers seeking adventure and excitement. She was thankful that it was just a routine op, worried as to how most would cope if it should be anything more dire yet.

There were a few Officers and even they seemed to share her level of concern, though they wouldn't admit it. Their faces dancing subtly amongst the occassional flicker of light above them, expressions constantly changing.

Withdrawing back into herself, she rolled her shouders, letting relief wash over her, almost eliciting a soft moan.

Toombs glanced down, watching her carefully, concerned, worried. He knew something pulled and played with her mind, but he wasn't sure what. He forced away the urge to run his lightly armoured fingers through her hair, feeling Donovan's eyes on them. Several people looked their way, everyone knew they were close, and of her relationship with Lieutenant Commander Donovan, but it didn't stop speculation.

The soft crackle of the intercom ceased as a stern voice rung out.

"E.T.A five minutes!"

 _Finally_. She jumped out of Toomb's embrace and to her feet, flexing her armoured fingers before offering a hand to pull him up from his seat. They put on their helmets with the fluidity of habit, Toombs' visor was only half, his smile brightening through the gap. She watched closely through the thin slit in hers, she relied on her other senses when wearing her breather helmet, but it was her preference. With a roll of her shoulders and the sliding of her weapons into their places, she was ready. The next four and a half minutes were _excruciatingly_ slow. Everyone shifted on their spot, eager and ready to leave the cramped hold.

A familiar yet soft crank filled the air as the large metallic doors slid open, harsh sunlight flooded into the barely lit hold, flaring in the darkness, glinting off of her thin visor. Toombs smiled down at her, nudging her softly before moving forward. They marched out in unison, stepping straight into dense forest. Toombs maintained his presence at her side.

Shadows twisted through the trees, surrounding them in darkness, the only hint of sunlight being the beams of golden-white that pierced the canopy. The only sounds filling the silence, were the unanimous grunts of running marines and the snap of twig and leaf beneath their heavy boots. She took in as much of their surroundings as she could; thick-trunked trees stood in erratic clusters, clouds and open sky replaced by a canopy of deep green leaves. It was hectic, yet...bare. Empty. The ground was uneven, rocky and made it difficult to run.

She was glad it wasn't a long trek, desperate to get out of the claustrophobic confines of the forest. After a short while, the thick trees became sparse, opening into a large clearing at the base of a mountain. The mountain itself was tipped with rocky peaks and stretched to greet the sky, dotted with emerald trees; but at the base, the expanse was desolate.

The silence that followed their exit into the colony was unnerving. Everyone reaching a halt once out in the open. Each basic building stood tall, in their uniform white and grey, typical Alliance. Even the mako seemed undisturbed, perched in solitude beside the complex, untouched.

The sun added a subtle hint of life to it all, shining softly against the metallic panes. There was no breeze, yet every hair on the back of her neck, stood on end. There was no noise, yet it was so... _loud_. She wasn't the only one on edge, Toombs stood at ehr back, weapon ready, finger hovering over the trigger. They calmly moved towards the colony, eager to get out of the open.

Fifty Marines fell in line, splitting into ten groups. Adam turned on his heel and walked closer, each step resonating with purpose. His eyes locked on her.

 _'Oh shit...'_

He stopped a few feet away, gesturing towards her squad.

"Beta, you're with me! Main complex and East Wing, move out!" he barked. She sighed deeply, shaking her head with irritation. Tessa opened a direct channel.

"I know what you're doing" her toned was clipped, harsh almost. A brow quirked beneath his visor and a stubbled jaw tensed.

"Oh? And what is it you think I'm doing?" he asked, slight amusement playing on his lips. Green eyes narrowed on him.

"You know damn well what!" she quietly scolded, smugly he started walking towards the rest of the group, his back to them.

"I have no idea what you're on about, _Lieutenant_ "

She groaned with exasperation, her fingers tightening around the grip of her Avenger. He was infuriating. A deep sigh passed through her lips, fogging her visor, she chuckled softly and her grip relaxed.

 _'But I love him'_

She ran to catch up, Toombs stopped in his tracks to wait for her, eyeing Donovan suspiciously as he jogged passed.

"Eyes front Corporal"

It was only a few moments before she was at his side and he could let out of breath he'd been holding. They rejoined their squad, determined to press forward.

The grass crunched underfoot, crisp, green, almost untouched. Some patches were darker, whether from shadow or scorch, from this distance she couldn't tell. Striped with a rich shade f a ramiliar red. She approached the closest patch slowly, her omni-tool bursting to life as she scanned it, the gnawing in her gut returning with a vengeance.

"Sir!" she called out. His head snapped around to her and his curiosity piqued. He was intrigued. "it's human blood sir, female, high concentrations of a strange acidic compound" she tapped at the tool, revieweing every piece of information. With a quick wave of her arm she sent him the details. He too a moment to review it, a shadow of concern flickering across his lightly stubbled face. He swore under his breath.

"I see..." he closed his omni and cast her a concerned glance, before he reluctantly turned and swapped his Katana for an Avenger "be ready you lot! Just in case". He placed a hand on the small of her back, his biotics tingling through the thinner parts of her armour. "Well done".

He marched quickly to the rest of the group, lifting a hand and calling everyone forward. Toombs shot her a look of cautious contemplation. She shook her head softly _'I'll explain later'_.

With her lips pursed and brow furrowed, she caught up. The young woman looked around with curiosity, watching her every step carefully, her weapon raised. She could shake the confusion. Something _had_ happened. Something that left no structural damage, no sign of the pioneer team insofar...yet her mind was stained with the rich red of the blood. Enough so that she knew to think the worst.

They approached the east wing with caution, each marine as vigilant as the other, all equally as uneasy. Toombs and Shepard watched the rear, side to side and back to back. She could feel Adam's aggitation, he tried to hide it, but it rolled off of his body in thick waves. His brow furrowed and jaw clenched, he shook his head and focused as he took point. He was an ass, but she trusted his judgment...and that was what worried her.

Her head pounded as she considered every possibility.

It was infuriating.

 _'Did they abandon the facility? But...why would they? The blood. Something happened. Shit. For fuck's sake woman, think!'_

"Shepard!" she looked up, not realizing she'd lost herself in thought. Toombs quirked a brow in amusement, watching as Tessa and Adam exchanged glances. She refused to stop moving, gun raised and on a constant swivel, green eyes focused and sharp through the slit of her helmet.

Donovan called back to them once he'd pryed the door open, it slowly slid with a painful grind, metal rubbing against metal in protest to their intrusion. The faint thrum of the remaining power filled the silence.

"Stay alert!" he called back, taking the first step into the structure. Shepard let out a deep sigh, she knew they were missing something, something important, but not knowing what it was...was _maddening._ They picked up into a steady sprint and Shepard almost stumbled as she slid to a halt.

She waited, feeling the ground tremble softly beneath her feet and her eyes narrowed, an attempt to focus. Swiveling on one foot, her eyes looking down the sight of her weapon, aiming it across the field; shadows danced and flickered, making it hard to discern whether or not the ground churned in the distance. But she felt the soft rumble none-the-less. She jumped, the hand on her shoulder catching her off-guard.

"Woah Tess, what's up?" he asked, brown eyes fixed on green, searching the depths for answers.

"Nothing, I just.." she quickly cast her attention over her shoulder. The ground lay undisturbed. Untouched. She assumed it had just been a trick of the shadow, an illusion cast by the sun. "I thought I saw something, that's all, it's nothing". He knew she wasn't convinced, he knew _her_ well enough to realise. She smiled at him coyly, her helmeet blocking all expression, except for her eyes. They said too much. "Come on, let's catch up with the others".

"Aye Aye Lieutenant Shepard _, ma'am_!" he rambled, saluting her mockingly and warranting both a punch in the arm and a soft laugh.

Adam bellowed from the doorway. Shadow and light fluttered across his form, briefly highlighting his discontent.

"Come on you two! Back in formation! Shepard, take point!".

"Yes sir!" she called, running at double the pace and taking her place at the front of the group. She passed him quickly.

"Stay focused N6, we won't wait for you again" his voice was almost a whisper, but the clipped and harsh nature of his words were feigned. She looked up at him with a knowing salute, nodding solidly as she passed through the door. Her breath caught in her thoat, as a hand was placed softly on her hip, the grip tightening momentarily, away from prying eyes.

"Understood sir" she breathed deeply, raising her weapon and peering down its sights. The metallic doors jutted further open, welcoming her. "On your guard Tess..."


End file.
